Coming Out
by TheWeaselette
Summary: Dean Thomas comes out to his friend, Seamus Finnigan. Implied Dean/Wayne Hopkins and Seamus/Lavender. Rated T for some minor swearing.


**A/N: So, Dean comes out to Seamus. Set during GoF. Implied Dean/Wayne Hopkins. Written for the Three A.M. challenge at HPFC.**

**Coming Out**

_Let's go outside  
In the sunshine  
I know you want to, but you can't say yes  
Let's go outside  
In the meantime  
Take me to the places that I love best  
-Outside, George Michael_

It was the middle of the night when Seamus Finnigan was awakened by a sound in the dormitory. He groaned, rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly.

His best friend, Dean Thomas, was pacing nervously in front of his bed. Seamus looked at his watch; it was two in the morning.

"Dean, mate, what are you doing?" he asked, feeling confused.

Dean jumped a bit, startled.

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to tell you something."

Seamus yawned.

"Can't it wait until the morning? It's late," he said, careful not to wake the others.

Dean's eyes flickered nervously. He seemed worried.

"No, it's kind of urgent," he replied, biting his lip nervously.

Seamus groaned again and got up. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"So, what is it?" asked Seamus. "What d'you want?"

Dean looked nervous once again, but he replied in a firm voice, "I'm sort of... gay."

Seamus seemed confused.

"Gay?" he asked, not quite believing his ears,

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Shay. Don't you know what that means? A fag, a fairy, a poof, a queer, a bum-boy, an arse bandit..."

Seamus shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not an idiot, Dean, I know what it means," he said impatiently. "Well, since when?"

Dean rolled his eyes once again.

"Since forever, probably. If you're asking when I figured it out, I'd say... late last year."

"So, um, why tell me now?" asked Seamus.

Dean hesitated for a few moments.

"Well, I guess I was scared. You know what people are like."

Seamus clicked his tongue.

"What, you thought I'd hate you, or somethin'? Seriously?"

"No. Well, yeah. A bit," Dean replied with a slight smile.

Seamus got up and started pacing in front of the fire. Pleasurable warmth surged through his body.

"Dean, mate, I'm your friend no matter what. Remember that, will ya?" he said.

Dean got up and grinned. He walked over to Seamus and hugged him.

After a few moments, Seamus muttered, "Ya know, this hug is turning gay in a few seconds."

Dean pushed him away and laughed.

"So, any boys I need to know about?" asked Seamus, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean sat down on the couch again, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I sort of like one guy."

Seamus sat next to him.

"Who is it?"

"Wayne Hopkins," Dean admitted.

Seamus groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Of all the poofs in Hogwarts, you choose _him_? Wayne Freakin' Hopkins? Wayne 'I'm-smarter-than-everyone-else' Hopkins? Wayne 'I-flirt-with-everything-that-moves' Hopkins? Wayne-"

"I get it, Shay!" Dean cut him off. "He's not the most reliable bloke on the planet, but he's actually pretty nice when you get to know him. We're friends."

"And he still hasn't hit on you?" asked Seamus. "The bloke flirted with me, for Merlin's sake!"

Dean shook his head glumly.

"That could mean he likes you," said Seamus sagely. "He could be worried."

"So, when someone doesn't try to seduce you, you immediately think they like you?" asked Dean. "Wow, that explains why you don't have a bird."

Seamus punched Dean playfully.

"Shut up, you moron. I'm just saying, Hopkins might like you."

Dean shook his head.

"I doubt it, Shay. I'll just continue to stalk the bloke in peace. By the way, what's going on with you and Lavender?"

Seamus blushed a little.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, his ears red.

Dean smirked.

"Well, she went to the Yule Ball with you! I know you like her, Shay."

Seamus mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"All right, I like her!" Seamus gave up. "Well, you've got to admit, she's great-looking!"

Dean nodded.

"If I weren't gay, I'd be into her, I'm sure. Say, Seamus, do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?"

Seamus grinned and got up.

"This was your idea, you idiot."

He extended his hand to Dean.

"So, nothing changes?" he asked.

"Nothing changes," Dean replied with a grin, grabbing Seamus's hand.


End file.
